Que estranho!
by Sakira.Kira
Summary: ... gente não sei o que dizer aqui, mas eu posso fazer um sumário, mas é tão comum D: . Ele o típico popular da escola e ela a garota invisível da escola, mas não tão invisível aos olhos de uma certa pessoa. e agora é só lendo!xD


** Bom, gente tenha uma ótima leitura e se tiver algum erro ortográfico ai embaixo, me desculpa ç.ç tentei tirar o máximo que conseguir .''.**

** Agora vamos ao que interessa, a fic \o/.**

~ Que estranho! ~

Estou sentada em cima de um tronco de madeira, observando a cinzas do fogo da fogueira a minha frente. Como é que eu vim para aqui mesmo? Ah ta! Eu lembro como, só porque eu arranjei briga na escola, ah, mas qual é? Quem é que nunca brigou na escola? Pode apostar que até a pessoa mais nerd já brigou. Tá o meu caso foi diferente, foi o que minha mãe falou e a diretora da escola – foi ela que me mandou para esse acampamento escolar, para ver se melhora meu comportamento –, só porque a garota foi parar no hospital desmaiada, me faz o maior favor, não é minha culpa se ela é uma paty fraca e fresca que só sabe brigar de puxar cabelo e arranhar – o que é diferente de mim, luto que nem macho, minhas amigas que ficam falando isso, mas não discordo delas. E eu to aqui sentada, sem fazer nada, nem marshmallow tem mais, pois todos já acabaram, é um saco ficar sem fazer nada, tudo bem que estou acostumada a ficar sozinha, mas não no MATO.

Ah! Esqueci de me apresentar, pois bem, sou Kagome Higurashi e tenho 17 anos e to enfurnada neste maldito acampamento aonde só tem pessoas que se acham, ate aquela paty esta aqui – O que fiz para merecer isso? Atirei doce na cruz? Não, não, isso nunca eu nunca desperdiçaria doce, então foi o que? Bolinha de paintball? ... esquece, eu acho que o melhor é passar despercebida por todos, e aqui estou eu com um casaco hiper mega blaster grande em mim cobrindo meu corpo e minha cabeça, e olha que ele não é um sobretudo – já disse que aquela paty ta aqui? Bom, então, ela tá aqui nesta roda onde todos estão - estilo aqueles acampamentos de filmes aonde tem uma fogueira e a roda em volta dela, então é assim que está - e ela esta vindo aqui para participar junto com um garoto, que modéstia a parte gostoso pra caramba, ué gente sou garota também, e como é que eu sei, simples eu estou olhando de esgoela e eles estão vindo se sentar no tronco ao lado do meu tronco, sim meu tronco, porque ninguém ousa se sentar do meu lado pelo fato de eu estar com uma aura sombria em volta de mim e o casaco também ajuda, bastante.

Então a kikyou, sim, este é o nome da paty que acabei de descobrir, não foi por querer, pois to nem ai para isso, mas não tem como não ouvir, elas são escandalosas, ela chegou grudada no garoto gostoso que ainda não sei o nome, mas esse eu faço questão de descobrir, e ele estava com cara de tacho, pois para mim parecia que ele tava odiando a garota grudada no seu braço – e que braço, ui – e o mais engraçado é que ele tem cabelos prata com orelhinhas de cachorro super kawaii no topo da cabeça e para completa a graça ele percebeu que eu estava olhando para ele, o que fez com que eu desviasse os olhos rapidamente, mas ainda consegui ver um sorriso naqueles lábios – uii que lábios, carai to parecendo minhas amigas depravadas – ainda com os olhos desviados, não consegui voltar a olhá-lo, tentei visualizá-lo sem virar o rosto e percebi que ele vinha para cá.

_ Ahh! Deve ser nada, é bem provável que ele venha sentar no tronco – pensei, fechando os olhos.

Não deveria ter feito isso.

_ Não se assuste – falou numa voz rouca e extremamente sexy no meu ouvido, me abraçando por trás e em seguida enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço, o que fez eu abrir meus olhos assustados e arregalando-os – finja ser minha namorada, que eu deixo passar quieto o que você fez!

Como assim você quer que eu não me assuste? Oxe cara eu nem te conheço e você chega por trás me abraçando, queria o que? Que eu falasse: ah! Oi amor! Tudo bem com você? E ah quem é você?... ah vai cata coquinho com o quico. HÃ? O que eu fiz? E o que exatamente fiz? E como assim fingir ser sua namorada? Tá louco cara, não pode sair abraçando qualquer um assim não meu, rapá, vai que eu tenha um namorado da pesada!

_ que eu fiz ein? – perguntei baixo, pois ele estava do meu lado, para ser exata com a cara no meu pescoço – tem sorte de eu não ter gritado com sua aproximação.

Não tive coragem de vira à cara, pois é bem provável que ao virar a cara de encontro com a dele, estando tão perto de mim, e eu já estou fazendo o maior favor de ele não ter que ver a minha feiúra a centímetros de sua cara.

_ Oh! Desculpe-me senhorita...? – perguntou ele ao pé do meu ouvido, se não estivesse frio eu poderia jurar que estaria me arrepiando por causa dele.

_ Kagome, meu nome é Kagome – falei quase gaguejando, queria o que? Sou uma garota, duvidaria que conseguisse aguentar o que eu estou aguentando com esse... esse, como minhas amigas falam, deus grego.

_ Bom kagome, me desculpa, mas como pode ver essas garotas que estavam comigo... – parou de falar o que fez com que eu me vire para olhá-lo e vê-lo me mostrar às garotas furiosas sentadas no tronco ao lado do nosso, principalmente a kikyou que me comia com seus olhos, me contive para não rir da cena, olhei para ele de esgoela indicando que continuasse e ele o fez – não param de me encher, principalmente a kikyou, aquela morena de vermelho, e ela fica em cima de mim por não ter namorada e se auto considera minha namorada, então você poderia fingir ser minha namorada só para elas saírem do meu pé – falou ele galanteador virando meu rosto para olhá-lo, o que me fez corar e ainda pude ver um sorriso digamos assim malicioso em seu rosto.

_ primeiro porque eu? se tem um bando de garota que gostariam de estar no meu lugar, mesmo para ser usada e também e se eu tiver um namorado? Ein? – ele abriu a boca para falar, mas fui mais rápido – me deixa termina primeiro – ele assentiu – e segundo o que foi que eu fiz? Que eu saiba eu nem te conheço então como é que eu fiz algo para você se é a primeira vez que eu falo com você.

Acabei de falar, e esperei-o responder o que não veio de imediato.

_ acabei. – falei hesitante com uma gota na cabeça, e ele sorriu, mas não dessa vez um sorriso malicioso.

_ primeiro porque você é a única que não ficou dando em cima de mim e eu sei que você não tem namorado porque er... porque você não estaria aqui sozinha e excluída e segundo o que você fez foi simples, ficou me olhando – falou ele sorrindo, mas, MAS O Que? Como assim? Então é proibido olhar agora é? Que eu saiba isso não tem problema, meu filho, nunca ouviu o ditado, olhar não arranca pedaço?

_ hã? – arqueei as sobrancelhas ainda olhando-o – que eu saiba olhar não arranca pedaço e nem é crime.

E sabe o que ele fez, ele só riu, mas dessa vez abertamente.

_ para mim não tem problema nenhum, mas para aquelas garotas que você acaba de ver tem - fiquei com uma interrogação na cara – elas perceberam que você estava olhando para mim e agarraram mais em mim e depois elas iriam tirar satisfação com você e foi ai que vi a oportunidade e então, aceita?

Fiquei olhando-o e depois fiquei fitando aquelas garotas, o que eu estaria perdendo? Além do sossego, pois é bem provável que se eu aceitasse, elas viriam para cima de mim, mas isso não seria divertido? Pelo menos não vai ser tedioso o resto do acampamento, voltei a olhá-lo, dei um sorriso, que minhas amigas dizem ser lindo e aceitei.

_ a partir de agora você é minha namorada – sussurrou ele no meu ouvido – ah, e antes de tudo, sou Inu Yasha.

_ e agora você também é meu namorado Inu Yasha e, além disso, perdi o meu sossego no acampamento – falei virando meu rosto e abaixando a cabeça.

_ ué, por quê? – perguntou confuso

_ simples, aquelas garotas não vão me deixa em paz, como agora! – falei ainda de cabeça baixa, mas pode perceber os passos vindos em nossa direção, e também o aperto do abraço em minha cintura.

_ Inu- kun, porque você esta abraçando esta garota? – falou kikyou, me olhando de cima a baixo, digamos me avaliando, eii quem ela pensa que é para me avaliar? Não sou puta que nem ela é, não tá? E como é que eu sei que ela é uma puta? Simples, eu estudo na mesma escola que ela – ainda bem que não na mesma sala – pera aiii ela o chamou de Inu-kun, hey hey hey, agora ele é meu namorado – mesmo que seja de mentira – e só eu posso chamá-lo assim.

Olhei nos olhos dele e os mesmo suplicavam por ajuda, fazer o que née? Já to na enrascada.

_ Inu-kun? – falei, o que fez todos me olharem – quem você pensa que para chamá-lo assim?

Ela continuava a me encarar, depois de segundos começou a gargalha, mas O QUE É ISSO? QUE RISADA É ESSA? A minha comparada a dela é uma melodia, e olha que a minha nem é tão boa.

_ eu sou a namorada dele! – falou convicta, o que fez eu arregalar meus olhos e olhar para ele indignada, o que fez com que ela sorrisse triunfante, e ele abrisse a boca pra falar, mas não conseguiu sair nenhum som.

_ ué, pensei que eu fosse sua namorada – sussurrei olhando para ele, que não sabia o que fazer, depois vir-me-ei para olhá-la que estava com um sorriso triunfante – se você é a namorada então porque ele esta me abraçando e me beijando?

O sorriso dela murchou e o meu cresceu.

_ ele não te beijou na boca, porque nós ficamos olhando para vocês o tempo todo – falou uma das garotas ao lado dela, ao falar isso o sorriso dela cresceu, mas o meu não diminuiu.

_ quem disse que foi na boca – falei naturalmente apontando para o meu pescoço onde ele estava com o nariz e a boca encostado, o lugar de onde ele não saiu em nenhum momento, o que fez com que todas as garotas arregalassem os olhos – e se me der licença eu queria ficar a sós com o MEU namorado – dei ênfase no meu, o que fez com elas abrissem a boca e arregalassem os olhos olhando para mim e depois para o Inu Yasha.

_ vocês não ouviram a minha namorada, nós queremos ficar a sós – disse Inu Yasha com os olhares em cima dele que ficaram maiores do que antes, fazendo-as quase chorarem, menos kikyou.

_ isso não vai ficar assim, Inu-kun você é meu! – falo kikyou correndo não sei pra onde com suas garotas, tipo Maria vai com as outras.

E finalmente deixo-nos a sós, a sós mesmo, porque quando aconteceu nossa pequena discussão a maioria das pessoas foi para sua barraca ou simplesmente saíram de lá, ficaram só algumas pessoas, que são aquelas consideradas fofoqueiras, mas que saiu logo após kikyou sair correndo.

_ é parece que o meu sossego vai pro pau – falei quando vi kikyou se afastar.

_ me desculpa! Se quiser podemos acabar com essa farsa e você se vê livre de mim – falou ele abaixando a cabeça, o que me deixo bastante confusa.

_ agora eu acho que não da mais, porque mesmo que volte atrás ela não vai parar de encher o saco, então não faz nenhuma diferença – o senti abaixar mais a cabeça o que resulta afunda mais o rosto no meu pescoço, me fazendo gaguejer – e...e também... v..vai ser divertido mexer com elas.

Ao falar isso ele desenterrou a cabeça do meu pescoço, já estava ficando louca com ele ali, e tentou me olhar nos olhos, e eu os desviei para outro lado, estava rubra, queria o que? Eu to nervosa, mesmo não parecendo.

_ então querida namorada... – falou isso ao mesmo tempo em que desfazia o abraço e sentava ao meu lado me puxando para que meu corpo fique rente ao dele e com a mão livre pegou meu rosto para olhá-lo – então não tem problema em fazer isso, née?

Antes que pudesse falar algo, ele começou a chegar mais perto, fazendo meu coração disparar, cara, ele quer me beijar! Como assim? Tudo bem que eu to sendo a namorada dele agora, mas isso não é motivo pra isso, sendo que é de mentira, e chegava mais e mais perto e eu não conseguia desviar o que acabou fazendo com que eu fechasse meus olhos involuntariamente e sorrisse, quando nossas respirações começaram a se mesclar e ele encostar a sua boca na minha, o tiozinho que tomava conta da fogueira e tinha saído para ir ao banheiro - e eu acho que foi outra coisa meio tensa para dizer - acabou chegando e quando viu nossa situação, o que não era nada constrangedor, só que ele estava quase me beijando, fez com que gritasse e nisso eu me assustei o que resultou em eu me afastar e empurrar ele, que digamos não deu certo, pois ele não moveu nenhum centímetro, mas fez com que ele percebesse o tiozinho quando não havia percebido na hora que ele gritou e mesmo assim ele não saiu de perto e ainda fez o favor de me abraçar o que deixou o tiozinho que eu não sei o nome vermelho, e eu acho que é de vergonha e não de raiva.

_ eii garotos, isso não é lugar para vocês ficarem fazendo indecência na frente dos outros – falou o inspetor, ahh! Qualé! Você vem falar isso depois do que você fez com a outra inspetora, eu sei disso tá e o acampamento todo também então não me venha falar sobre indecência.

_ então posso dizer o mesmo de você inspetor, ou vai me dizer que não fez nada com aquela inspetora nova? – falou Inu Yasha surpreendendo-me e ao inspetor também e eu posso ver que o vermelho vergonha foi para o vermelho raiva, o que não era legal – eii vamos embora antes que ele exploda.

Sussurrou Inu Yasha em meu ouvido levantando-se e eu levantei rindo e nisso ele pegou minha mão e me puxou correndo para longe da fogueira, mas ainda pude ouvir os gritos do inspetor só não consegui traduzi-lo para nossa língua, para entender.

_ Bom aqui não tem ninguém para nos atrapalhar – falou Inu Yasha chegando mais perto de mim e colocando as mãos em minha cintura, o que me deixou bastante nervosa.

_ Inu Yasha, eu... eu acho melhor a gente ir para nossas cabanas – falei tentando tirar as mãos dele da minha cintura, o que também não deu certo, mas pude perceber que ele afrouxou as mãos e fechou a cara.

_ ta bem senhorita Higurashi – falou Inu Yasha, desfazendo o 'abraço' e se virando para ir para sua cabana.

Bom, se é assim eu também vou para minha, mas pera aii, PERA AI, VOLTA TUDO, ELE DISSE HIGURASHI? MAS COMO SE EU SÓ DISSE MEU NOME SEM O SOBRENOME? Como ele sabia meu sobrenome? Eu sabia, era muito estranho isso que estar acontecendo comigo.

_ Higurashi? – falei olhando-o e ele parou na hora e pude perceber seus músculos contraírem – como você sabia?

_ hahaha – riu ele sem graça – você falou FEH

_ falei não – disse cruzando os braços – e tenho certeza, pois perdir a mania de dizer o meu sobrenome há muito tempo.

_ FEH

_ anda Inu Yasha, fala logo, como você sabia o meu sobrenome? – perguntei para ele de uma vez e o vi abaixar a cabeça.

_ eto... ano... – tentou falar algo, mas não conseguiu.

_fala logo – apressei-o, mas pude perceber que ele estava com vergonha de dizer e não ia falar tão cedo – ah quer sabe, esquece, não precisa falar mais nada, e também não precisa fingir ser meu namorado, porque tenho certeza que elas vão parar de te encher o saco por um bom tempo.

Voltei a andar em direção a minha barraca, quando cheguei perto da mesma fui parada bruscamente, pois alguém me puxou pelo braço fazendo com que eu vá de encontro com seu corpo definido, quando eu bati corpo a corpo e ia reclama quem foi o imbecil que fez isso, percebi que o mesmo me abraçará, digamos um abraço possessivo.

_ eu gosto de você – sussurrou em meu ouvido, o que fez com que eu arregalasse os olhos, quem é que esta se declarando para mim? Tentei me afasta para ver quem é, mas não precisei porque ao olhar de lado ainda abraçando-o percebi duas orelhinhas, meio baixa, no topo da cabeça e nisso constatei que era o Inu Yasha, mas ainda preciso ter certeza, porque vai que eu esteja imaginando coisas nas pessoas.

_ I...Inu... Yasha – falei receosa, mas não foi preciso mais nada, pois percebi que era o mesmo quando ele me abraçou mais forte – como... como assim... você gosta de mim? Se a gente acabou de se conhecer.

Senti seus músculos endurecer.

_ não é agora que a gente se conheceu pela primeira vez, mas foi agora que a gente se falou pela primeira vez.

_ han? Não foi a primeira vez? Quando foi então? – Ué eu não me lembro de ter visto em lugar nenhum, e olha que eu lembraria, não é todo mundo que tem orelhas kawaii.

_ A primeira vez foi na escola enquanto você estava aprendendo a tocar teclado – ahh tá! Então ele estuda comigo, mas eu nunca o vi em lugar nenhum e pera ai eu comecei a tocar teclado no início do ano e agora é quase o final do ano então como eu nunca o vi.

_ escola? Então você estuda na mesma escola que eu? – ele assentiu com a cabeça, e neste exato momento o tentei afastá-lo para ver seu rosto e consegui, na hora vi que estava vermelho, ai que fofo! – mas como que eu nunca te vi?

Eu queria saber, é claro que eu não deixaria passar um gato como esse, mesmo que seja só para olhá-lo. Quando eu fiz a pergunta ele abaixou a cabeça virando para o lado mais vermelho do que antes.

_ por que... quando eu te vi comecei a me apaixonar por você e assim todas as vezes que você estava perto eu me escondia, não conseguia falar com você – falou ele ainda com a cabeça baixa.

Mas pera ai, ele se parece muito com o garoto mais popular da escola, nunca vi o rosto do mesmo porque andava com aquela paty da kiky... OMG é ele, o garoto mais sexy da escola, considerado por todas as garotas o mais sexy e pelos garotos o maioral se apaixonou por mim! HÃÃAA? Não é possivel ? Alguém me belisca, devo estar sonhando, pois eu nem sou bonita tanto assim e ele é lindo de doer.

_ ahh... – dei um sorriso

_ não ria, eu sei que é idiota – falou ele ainda envergonhado.

_ mas eu não to rindo – falei ainda sorrindo e ele levantou a cabeça para ver se é verdade, mas ao fazê-lo corou ainda mais e desvio os olhos – olha pra mim!

E foi o que ele fez.

_ Isso não é idiota, só a parte de não falar comigo, eu não só canibal tá – ao falar isso ele riu – achei muito fofo, mas é que a gente nem se conhece direito e vai que o que você tem de mim é uma imagem falsa... então... nós poderíamos usar esse namoro falsa para se conhecer melhor, o que acha?

_ seria uma boa – e sorriu mais ainda, um sorriso que me fez corar literalmente, mas que sorriso é esse? Me fez ate perder os controles das minhas pernas por alguns segundos, juro que ia cair.

_ então até amanhã – dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e foi para a cabana, mas não consegui, de novo, pois dessa vez o Inu Yasha me puxou não pelo braço e sim pela cintura e me deu um beijo e que beijo, foi um beijo calma e sem pressa que foi substituído por um beijo quente e urgente, quando pediu passagem com sua língua para adentrar em minha boca, o que eu deixei acontecer na hora. Quando o ar faltou, nós nos separamos, mas ainda continuamos com os rostos perto um do outro.

_ até amanhã querida namorada – falou ele sorrindo e me dando um selinho, saindo para ir pra sua barraca, e eu fiz o mesmo.

Quando adentrei a barraca, casa, algo do gênero, vi minha companheira de quarto dormindo, fui para o banheiro e troquei de roupa colocando meu pijama e fui para cama.

_ ai ai, desta vez o acampamento vai ser diferente querida diretora – falei antes de dormir, sonhando com o beijo que há poucos minutos acabou de acontecer.


End file.
